Brother Chao
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: A spin off of the movie Brother Bear.After killing a chao,Alex learns the hard way that what goes around,comes around.ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Lily:Heyya! Before you ask, this _this_ a slight spin off of the movie "Brother Bear" All mentioned chao belong to me, Alex is also mine. Enjoy

Ch1.Stupid Pink Chao

"Alex! Mom says you have to finish your homework!"

"Who cares?" Alex was in a bad mood. He'd just spectacularly flunked the 30th test this week and his mom and younger sister were yelling at him. His sister always got A's so his mom expected him to be just like her. He spent too much time collecting chaos emeralds and destroying robots to even care about his straight F's. He hardly had any friends outside of chat rooms and he'd never been anywhere besides school and the electronics department at Wal-Mart. He brushed his black and blue hair out of his face and continued to play his gamecube. The 15 year old, black Albertan stared transfixed at the screen as he grabbed the final pulley and hit the goal ring. Alex jumped for joy as the score appeared on screen. "Alright! Finally, an A rank on White Jungle, and with 250 rings to boot!" The screen faded to white. "Huh? Oh right, I picked up that chao key." Alex hated chao. He thought they were pointless and unbearably cute. His sister usually got the chao emblems for him, but he visited on occasion. "Might as well head to the dark garden." He moved Shadow to the door of the dark garden. He never went in the hero or natural gardens, the music annoyed him and there were hardly any dark chao. Alex didn't mind dark chao, as long as his sister didn't give them any unicorns or penguins. Most of the chao in the garden were dark power types, colors ranging from yellowish-green to dark red, but one stood out like a sore thumb. It was a pink hero normal chao. "Sis must have put this here by mistake." He picked it up. "Sabith? I like that name…too bad." He flung Sabith to the far end of the garden. Her head hit of the wall and she landed on the island. "Haha! Stupid pink chao!" Sabith started crying and a swirl appeared over her head. A grey cocoon formed around her and all the other chao in the garden looked towards the island. As the cocoon vanished, Sabith was gone, and all the other chao started crying. "What on Earth just happened?" Suddenly, Alex heard a whimpering noise coming from behind him. He turned to see his sister and the door of his room. She shoved her way passed the pile of underwear and was standing there, crying.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Alex just looked at her, confused, "YOU KILLED HER, YOU BAD PERSON! I HATE YOU!" She ran away crying her eyes out.

"What's the big deal about some stupid chao?" Alex pondered, "I mean they're just virtual, there not even real. It's not like there's another world out there that has real live chao in it." He went out of the garden and shut of the gamecube. He fell back on his bed and looked around his messy room. Piles of this, that and everything in between covered the floor. A computer and desk lamp were in one corner while his TV, gamecube and dreamcast were by his bedside. Alex glanced at the digital clock on the wall littered with posters of hot girls. "9 o'clock…goodnight." Alex drifted off into sleep, having dreams nothing to do with school, but mostly to do with soccer. The next morning he'd get up, go to school, fail at everything, go home, play SA2:B and fall asleep. Alex didn't mind though, he planned to be a professional soccer player, so he figured he wouldn't need school. But he couldn't help thinking about Sabith. He felt almost guilty about killing her. "What am I thinking? It's just a stupid chao. I'll just buy another pink egg from the black market, no harm, no foul, everybody's happy. I'll just skip school again so I can earn the rings…or I can pay for the egg with _her_ ringsfrom _her_ file, after all, it was _her_ chao." Alex slept soundly, not knowing what harm killing a chao could, in fact, bring.

ALEX'S DREAM

Alex found himself in the middle of a clearing of a lush, green forest. The sun shone through the trees and the sky was clear blue. "What the…?" A harsh wind blew as a small white light moved towards him. As it got closer, the light took form. In front of Alex, was a chao, a white hero flying chao with rainbow wings to be exact. It had a warm smile on its face and looked quite friendly.

"You must be Alex," The chao spoke, "I'm Kiyuly, goddess of chao."

"Isn't Chaos god of Chao?"

"No, he rules neutrals, I rule heroes and Kibara rules darks. I've come to talk to you about your crime."

"What crime? I never did anything."

"Oh, but you did. You did something very bad. Do you remember Sabith?"

"Ya, that's that stupid pink chao I smacked on the wall, man that cool."

"That wasn't cool, you killed a poor, innocent chao for no good reason what so ever. I'm only here to give you your punishment."

"Punishment? Look Ki…whatever your name is, I don't have time for this, so get out of my head and leave me alone."

"I see you have no respect for goddesses, very well then, if you don't realize what a horrible sin you've committed, I'll just have to make you, won't I?" Kiyuly smirked cutely and everything went black.

THE NEXT MORNING

Alex woke up, but not in his bed. "What the…?" He felt shorter and he felt like he was inside and egg. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He violently banged against the walls of wherever he was. "No good…maybe I could break the top off." He jumped up and down, pushing at the top, when he started to hear voices.

"Look Tiger! The egg is hatching!"

"This is stupid."

"Calm now, we mustn't frighten the infant. Yet us wait."

"What's going on?" With one final push, Alex burst out of the egg and fell face first onto the grass. He looked up. About three faces came before him. One of them, who looked like the leader, put his paw out. It was a chao. A hero swim chao with condor wings, boar tusks, cheetah paws, ears and feet was looking straight at Alex. Alex also noticed a diamond on his chest.

"Weycome infant, to our home." Alex looked around. He was in the shade of what looked like a coconut tree. A small lake was not to far from him. Large cliffs with a door in the center were on the other side of the lake. A small hill was behind him with what looked like a gameboy advance on top.

"Where am I? How'd I get here? And…WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Alex tried to run to the lake, but kept tripping up in his own two feet. He looked at his reflection. He was no longer human. He was an infant chao! He was navy blue with red on the tips of his hands, feet and head. "Why aren't I home in Alberta, on my bed, watching late night TV?" The chao looked at him confused.

"Ayberta? Where is this…Ayberta of which you speak?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Yike what?" The second chao, a light pink shiny neutral normal, approached Alex.

"Tiger has a bit of a speech problem, get used to it." She looked Alex over, "You're kinda cute for an infant." He just looked at her nervously and started to back away.

"Ehehehe, sorry but I don't date outside my species." As he was backing up, he bumped into the third chao, a bright red neutral power with a scowl on his face. He had dragon wings, tail, horns and just about everything else, the only weird thing about him was the antennas on his head.

"Back off, infant…I bite."

"…great," Alex muttered, "I'm stuck in who knows where with a bunch of weirdoes and I look like those weirdoes and…" He continued to babble on.

"Does that guy seem odd to you, or is it just me?" The power chao asked.

"He's the oddest chao I've ever seen, but he sure is cute."

"I know this one may seem strange at first, but I'm sure he means weyy. Yet me tayk to him." Tiger walked over to the panicking human-turned-chao. "Hi there, what name do you want?" Alex stopped panicing.

"I have a name, it's Alex, Alex Bluering."

"Byuering? That's a funny name, how about…Byue. You yike that name infant?"

"First of all, I'm not an infant, I'm 15 years old, and secondly, my name's Alex!"

"Byue it is! Weycome to home, Byue!"

"But my name's Alex!" Tiger just went over to another tree and fell asleep. Alex sweat dropped and turned to the shiny chao, "Um…"

"My name's Sunrise, and that guy over there's Yin, don't worry about him, he won't hurt an infant."

"…ya…anyway, does Tiger have a hearing problem to?"

"Well he _is_ the oldest chao in all the gardens, and our caretaker."

"But you all look the same age. This is so confusing."

"No need to worry, it'll come to you in time, Blue."

"But my name's Alex!" At that moment, Yin walked over and pushed Alex into the lake. "Help! I can't swim!"

"Sorry, only Tiger can swim, and he's snoozing. Good luck." As Yin turned and walked away, Alex seriously regretted waking up this morning.

Lily:Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just R and R people. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily:…um…thanks for the review……I have nothing to say…

Ch2:Really Stupid Chao

"Tessa! Go wake your brother up; he's going to be late for his Saturday tutor again!"

"Mom! Why do I have to go into his room? It smells like sweaty gym socks in there!"

"Don't question me, now go wake up Alex."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I asked you to." Tessa huffed as she walked leisurely into to Alex's room. Her messy brown hair fell over one of her green eyes as the 7 year old girl opened the door, only to find the room empty.

"Alex, where are you?" The power went off last night and the clock read 10PM. "He's not in his room, Mom!"

"He must have gone out, oh well, come out here and watch TV." Tessa came out and flicked on the news channel.

"Our top story, in the province of Newfoundland…" She changed the channel.

"Why's Newfoundland always on the news? It's been the top story since January!"

NEUTRAL GARDEN

After Alex had swam back to shore, he kept asking the same question. "How do I change back?"

"Change back into what?" Sunrise asked.

"A human! I used to be a human, then I had this weird dream and…do any of you know a chao named Kiyuly?" Tiger gasped and bowed.

"You have met the Goddess of Heroes, you are very speciay, she hardy ever speaks with infants."

"Tiger," Yin shot dirty looks at Alex, "do you honestly think that Blue here actually met and spoke with a God? On top of all that, he claims to be a human boy from a place called Alberta. If you trust someone like that, you are way too naïve for your own good."

"Yin why are you always in a bad mood?"

"…whatever, if you excuse me, I'm going to train." Yin hopped on the rocks leading to the door behind the waterfall.

"Why does that guy hate me?"

"He hates everyone; don't let it bug you, Blue." Alex didn't take too kindly of his new name, but he got used to it.

"Thanks Sunrise, but I gotta ask you something, why are there only three chao in here?"

"Normally there's at least seven here, but they're all visiting other gardens. Personally, I enjoy the peace and quiet." Suddenly, shouts came from the entrance to the garden.

"I told you to stop hitting me!"

"I wasn't hitting you, you were hitting yourself!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was…"

"Never mind, Cody and Bones are back." Two chao emerged from the door. They were both dark chao. One was dark red and short. The other was a dark green swim type with penguin eyebrows and feet and he was twice the size of the shorter chao.

"How's it going?" The tall chao asked.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" The short chao questioned.

"He's Blue; he just hatched a few hours ago." The two chao approached Alex and shook his hands.

"Heya, my name's Cody," The short chao beamed, "and my friend's name's Bones."

"That's nice and all but YOU'RE KILLING MY ARMS!" They dropped Alex and apologized.

"Sorry about them," Sunrise chuckled, "they're not the sharpest tools in the shed."

"You didn't have to tell me that."

"Anyway, where's Yin? He owes me a rematch." Cody flexed his muscles and Bones just shook his head.

"Don't bother, he'll just beat you…again…and again…and again…and…"

"I GET IT ALREADY!" Cody roared. "He won't beat me this time cuz I've had more power crystals in one day then he was in his entire life."

"Power crystals?"

"Yah, whenever the big furies come to the gardens, they bring crystals and little furies."

"You mean chaos drives and small animals?"

"You really are stupid aren't ya?" Bones smirked. "Any who, before we forget, since you're new, we need to perform the initiation process."

"Initiation to what?"

"THE CHAO BROTHERHOOD!" Both yelled. Alex and Sunrise sweat dropped at the two numskulls.

"What exactly is the chao brotherhood?" Bones looked at him like _he_ was the idiot.

"You mean you don't know? Well it's only the best club in the whole gardens, but first you have to pass three tests of speed, power, and the final test…"

"…which we always leave as a surprise." Alex was more confused then ever. First he gets set into this psychopathic place, gets turned into a chao and now he has to pass some test to join some club that he has no intentions of wanting to join.

"What if I don't want to join your club?"

"You get thrown into the lake." That was an experience that Alex did not want to repeat.

"…fine, what do I gotta do?" Cody and Bones looked at each other and nodded.

"First, the speed test. All you have to do is get down the hill in less then 5 seconds or less. If you do that, you pass the speed test!"

"No problem, I could run down that in half the time!" Alex climbed to the top of the hill and waited for the signal from Cody.

"Ready? GO!" Alex went to run down the hill, but tripped up in his own two feet and went rolling down the hill as Cody timed him. "1…2…10…7…what comes after seven again?"

"201 then 5."

"Thanks…201…" Before Cody could finish, Alex was at the bottom. "Great! And with only eleventy two seconds to spare! You pass the speed test!"

"Great," Alex muttered, "what do I win? Hopefully a trip to the hospital."

"No…you win the chance to take the power test!"

"Whoopee."

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"What exactly _is_ the power test anyway, guys?"

"It's very simple, all you have to do, is break _this_ with your bare hands." Cody laid an item in front of Alex.

"Um guys, this is a fruit."

"I know that, so break it in half."

"…" Alex just looked at the fruit, waited, and then… "HIYA!" He sliced the fruit open faster then you could say 'Cody and Bones are morons'.

"Woha, not even Cody could do that."

"Shut up Bones."

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you…"

"BOTH OF YOU, **SHUT UP**!" Sunrise hollered. "Now let's get on with the last test so you two can leave and I can get rid of this migraine!"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Um, guys, it's not like I don't trust you or anything, but WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BLINDFOLD ME?"

"Because, the last test is a surprise. Ok, take of the blindfold." Alex removed the blindfold. He saw that he was on top of the mountain of rocks on the other side of the lake. "Welcome to the final test…THE FLYING TEST! All you have to do is fly back down to the tree right by the door…and…what does he win again, Bones?"

"Membership to the Chao Brotherhood," Bones said, sounding like a gameshow host, "and a new car!"

"Cool, where's the car?"

"What car? I don't even know what a car is." The human-turned-chao was really starting to get ticked.

"No offence, but, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FLY WHEN I DON'T HAVE ANY WINGS?"

"You do have wings." Cody pointed to Alex's back where two small pink wings were placed.

"Ya, but they're way too small to lift me all the way over there…wait a minute…why don't you demonstrate for me so I know what to do?"

"Are you crazy? We can't fly that far!"

"Then why are you making me?"

"Only new members have to do it."

"How many members are in you club anyways?"

"Two, me and Bones." Alex muttered many profanities under his breath as he slowly approached the ledge of the cliff.

"Three…two…one…BON ZIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Alex yelled as he bounded into the air. He struggled to try and flap his new wings. It was hard work just to make them move, to him it was impossible to make them move enough to fly. He could hardly breathe by the time he landed…in the lake. "HELP ME…I CAN'T SWIM!" Bones sighed, dove into the water and pulled him on to shore.

"Congrats, Blue, you are now a member of the Chao Brotherhood!"

"Thanks…I think…"

"Well we best be heading out."

"WHAT? I had to go through all that and now you're just gonna leave?"

"Ya, the club only meets once a year." Alex thought of many horrible things he could do to Cody and Bones right now, but his train of thought was cut off by Bones turning to Sunrise and muttering.

"Sorry 'bout what happened…you can come to the dark garden and…"

"No thank you Bones, I might join her if I go." Bones simply nodded, gathered up Cody, waved good bye and walked out the large door. Now Alex was curious. What was Bones talking about? He walked over to Sunrise, who now hung her head in sadness.

"What's wrong, Sunrise?"

"Nothing Blue, it's just…well…my mom died a few hours before you hatched. She was killed by the black furrie."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What was her name?"

"Sabith."

Lily: That was really stupid, but with school and my main fic and all it's not easy. See ya.


End file.
